Koma Inu Takes Its Leave
Dakota walks through the city of Hylion, Penny, Oleander and Ajlal walking beside her. The city is as lively as always, citizens moving about their business, ignorant of things happening at the heart of their civilization. Koma Inu’s guild hall stands as proud as always, the komainu twins guarding it gleaming magnificently in the sunlight. She steps through the door, making her presence known by the soft clicking of her healed boots. She walks straight to Samuel’s office, dipping her head in greeting to the guild members, a smile on her face. After going into the guild leader’s quarters, she takes a seat, setting a folder down on his desk. “Good morning Samuel. I apologize for dropping by without notice, but I was rather alarmed by your growing number of members. I came to discuss plans on expanding the building to accommodate these new additions, and Penny and Ajlal are here to assist me in the endeavor,” she says, leaving no room to argue the point. The expansion was starting today, whether or not he had plans. “We would first like to scout the building, but I am open to discuss any ideas you have for additions you’d like to make, or what areas you’d like expanded.” Spinning around in his chair, Samuel sets down the paperwork he was holding and lets out a light chuckle. "Well hello ladies, what a lovely surprise to be graced by the presence of two beautiful Toranku members." He reaches for Dakota's hand to lay a gentle kiss upon it. Sitting back in his chair, he crosses his hands in front of him on the desk. "Well you sure know how to get to the point don't know; no room for small talk. I like that about you. But yes, we have been growing in members as of late. But that is to be expected when you are the strongest guild in all of Hylion. People flock to those who have power. And aside from you all, my guild here is the next best thing!" Samuel stands and begins to walk around the office, trying to subtly tidy up. "But I have no opposition to expansion, I want my guild to stand above all the rest; both in power and in size. If that require a bigger building to hold us, then make it as grand as you can. A larger training ground is necessary though, as well as additional dorms for my mages to stay." He pauses, thinking back to Dakota's previous request. "May I ask what you need to scout the building for? I assure you it is all up to code. We just had an inspection a few months ago, and the Toranku 15 should have all the building blue prints to be able to plan the expansion with..." Dakota chuckles softly, crossing her arms across her chest. "Small talk is for those who have time to waste. When you have a city to run, the capitol no less, I'm afraid all my time is precious. Especially when I have to watch over your guild since you insist about going big or going home." She turns slightly to continue facing him as he walks around the office, not missing the way he carefully shifts things in place. "A few months can change many things, Samuel," she begins, her words hinting at a greater darkness than the context allowed. However, she continues in her normal tone a moment later, giving only a second to ponder on her tone. "I want this expansion to be perfectly accurate, lest I have to fix things later. And of course, I need to hear all the guild members input about additions or expansions. If one of them has a specific place that they enjoy meditating at three in the morning, I don't wanna cover it with a bathroom. This guild's power is the city's just as mine is, and it is my duty to keep you happy so you continue to serve the citizens." With a loud laugh he folds his arm to mirror that of his superior. "Ha! You speak as if my guild's strength is something to complain about." He waves his hand around in a circle as he continues. "Yes my members have a habit of creating some debris, but what's a few repairs here and there as long as the job gets done. But I do see your point, I would like to accompany you however to make sure my members don't sway you to add in something nonsensical like a smoothie bar..." Samuel said as he pressed his fingers into his temple, silently knowing that his guild would want something like that, but that would distract from their training and servitude towards the city. "Well, I have received more than a few complaints about your guild, especially from neighboring cities. Mostly out of jealousy, of course, but even your own citizens claim that you go a bit overboard at times," Dakota says, sending a challenging look his way. "And if you think I'd be convinced to build a smoothie bar of all things, I'd say you doubt me as a leader. Happiness and comfort are important, but so is vigilance. By all means, I will allow you to accompany me because this is your guild and I believe you have your members' best interests at heart." Dakota rises from her chair, and begins walking out of the office. "Which areas would you like to examine first? You said an expanded training ground. as well as more dormitories would be necessary, so that would most likely be the best place to start." Leaning against the threshold of his office, Samuel shares a small smile with Dakota. "Well ma'am how about we look at the main hall first as we make our way to the training ground? I have some changes to the job board and the common area that I want to make." He gestures towards the stairwell leading up to the main floor of the guild, inviting Dakota to walk with him. "Shall we?" "We shall," she answers, stepping up to his side as they make their way to the top floor. The two arrive on the main floor, Dakota taking careful note of the surroundings. Mages are scattered here and there, some areas more crowded than others, especially around the bar. "Maybe a smoothie bar wouldn't be such a bad idea. That way not so many people would be crowded in one area," she says, a mischievous ring in her voice. "Your job board could use replacing as well. I'm surprised it even holds pins anymore, let alone heavy parchments for job requests." She walks over to said board, going to evaluate its condition more closely. Before she can get far, however, she is alerted to a large ethernano surge, stilling in her movements. "Samuel, what was th--?" She begins to ask but is suddenly stopped as the entire guild is enveloped in a bright white light. As fast as it had occurred, the phenomenon ended, leaving a gaping hole in the city where the guild hall had once stood, and not a single soul remained in the area. "Woah, what the hell was that?!" Samuel says as he stands up and dusts himself off. "Everyone pull yourselves together, we may have just been attacked." Still a bit disoriented, he stumbles his way towards the front door of his guild, his posture stiff as he anticipates the worst. Opening the door he is stunned by what he sees outside. Instead of his usual view of the Hylion City, he is greeted by a forest with a large building standing in the center. The magical energy feels a bit different, but he brushes it off as the effects of being hit on the head. He soon dismisses this idea as he sees the sign hanging in front of forest building. "Koma Inu..? But wait...we ar--...Where are we?!" Samuel exclaims. He sees the door open down the path, and a brown haired women, wearing a turquoise vest and black jeans, walks out sharing a similar posture to Samuel. The women says with a stern, yet cautious tone, "Hello...and who might you be?"